Forgotten Love
by NaluLove95
Summary: Lucy had always secretly had a crush on Natsu but when she finally is ready to tell him tragedy strikes causing her to lose her memory. Will she regain her memories and fall in love with Natsu all over again? Or will she start over falling head over heels for someone else leaving Natsu to never know her old feelings towards him?
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Love

I sighed in relief as I took a nice hot bath after finally coming home from a mission with Natsu and Happy. My mind wandered to the pink haired guy who is most likely asleep on my bed with that stupid blue neko as always. That thought made me smile reminding me of how cute Natsu is when he's asleep.

After doing my bath routine I grab the white towel hanging of the rack and wrapped it around myself. I searched the bathroom trying to figure out where I left my clothes when it hit me…

I groaned thinking to myself

_I left my clothes on my chair in the room_

Ugh great…

_But Natsu should be asleep by now I'll just get out quick, get my clothes, and run right back in and problem solved!_

I unlocked the bathroom door and ran to my chair immediately regretting it.

"KYA! Na-Natsu! You're still awake?" I managed to speak and sweat dropped. I was so sure he'd be asleep by now. I was so focused on the fact that he was in my room between me and my clothes that I barely noticed that he was distracted by something outside.

"Natsu?" I asked as I walked slowly towards my clothes trying to reach to them and run back and change before he noticed I was wearing nothing but a towel. When he didn't reply I felt worried and just left my clothes there and walked over to him waving my hand in front of his face. He blinked as though he were just waking up and replied.

"Huh? Oh sorry." He smiled "I was just trying to hear something…"

I looked at him angrily with steam literally coming out of my head as I yelled

"You're eavesdropping! Seriously that's just-"

Natsu put his hand to cover my mouth and looked at me with innocent eyes saying

"Shh… no it's not like that I was-" he cut off when he realized I only had a towel on.

"Lucy, why aren't you wearing clothes?" He jumped back away from me freaked out.

My face turned scarlet with a sweat drop (again). Gosh so embarrassing but before I could say anything that's when we heard the sleeping neko on the bed whisper

"Mmh, cause Lucy is a pervert Natsu..." Happy mumbled as he went back to sleep.

Holding my towel tightly I kick that stupid neko out of my bed yelling "It's NOTHING like that you STUPID CAT!"

"Kyaaaa" cries happy as he flies into the air behind Natsu.

"Well then WHY are you naked!?" happy questioned me.

I groan and quickly explain that I left my clothes on the chair and came for them etc. etc.

"Okay! NOW do you get it?" I asked.

They both nod quickly and we just awkwardly stand there…

I sigh and head towards my clothes grabbing each piece double checking to make sure I didn't forget ANYTHING when I notice in the corner of my eye that Natsu was staring at me. I would have kicked him in the face too but he wasn't giving me a look of some pervert… It was more of just… I don't know…like he was examining me or something with a thoughtful look on his face. He catches me looking at him staring at me and starts to blush when my face turns red.

"Um…why are you" I tried asking him when he cut me off

"I wasn't…It's not what you-" he stops, trying to find the right words to say.

I give him a weird look as I walked to the bathroom "ughh…I'm going to go…change…"

He gives me that famous Natsu smile nervously scratching the back of his head replying "Great idea! We'll be here…" he said quickly.

Happy looked from Natsu to me and then back at Natsu trying to figure out what was going on.

I quickly close the door behind me and let out a long breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

_What was THAT about?_ I wondered. It was so weird…and out of character.

_Don't think so much into it Lucy. Just don't get your hopes up._ As much as I would like to think that Natsu might actually like me I'm not going to do anything…until the right moment… Just three more days and I'll finally tell him how I feel.

I finished dressing in my pajamas and sneaked a look into the bedroom surprised to find Natsu sleeping on my chair. I walked in as slowly as I could, trying not to wake him up and head towards my bed when one of the floorboards make a loud creak noise waking up the salamander.

"Huh? Oh Lucy, you're loud" he complained mumbling for me to keep it down. I shake my head smiling and get under my covers trying to sleep. It was in mid-winter and I could hear the wind screeching outside and the cold creeping in. I didn't realize I was shaking so bad because I was so tired I didn't care, annoyed, but not enough to really care. Just when I thought I couldn't stand it anymore I feel someone come under the covers with me letting the cold air reach my feet. Suddenly I feel his arms around my waist pulling me in against his chest. I was so scared to move afraid he would stop (and plus too cold) as I feel his legs entwined with mine. He was so warm making me feel nice and toasty forgetting I was ever cold. Finally I feel his soft peaceful breathing tickling my neck and I gain the courage to turn around knowing I'd see his cute sleeping self. His pink hair comes into view as I turn my head and take a long look at him.

_I sure hope it doesn't make things weird between us when I tell him…_ I sighed and turned back around sleep invading my eyes. My mind filled with thoughts of me and Natsu wishing this moment could last forever.


	2. Becareful What You Wish For

**AUTHORS NOTE: HELLO you amazing Nalu fans you!:3 I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! :D If so I think you'll get a kick out of this chapter(: So my goal is to write two chapters every Monday so we'll see where that goes(: ENJOY! Let me know what you think. Criticism and reviews are welcomed :D Now that I look at this chapter...I feel like its short..): if it is GOMENASAI! I'll make it longer next time! Promise, but you have to let me know((: **

The next morning I woke up with me in Natsu's arms and him in mine. His head was buried in my hair sleeping soundly still as my head lay on his chest. It felt so comfortable being like this with him…and it felt…right. I sighed why can't life be this simple and easy?

That's when I heard it…the muffled chuckling and quiet whispers. I dreadfully get up and was shocked from what I saw. Happy was flying leading a group of people from the guild into _MY_ bedroom.

"Aye! Right this way. Make your bets and see this shocking view of Lucy and Natsu!" Happy whispered

_That stupid CAT is dead!_ Then I realized that Natsu was still holding on to me and next thing I know he flips over right on top of me and ugh let's just say people got the wrong idea. I tried pushing Natsu off but he was so heavy! My face was probably darker than Erza's hair color!

"HAPPY! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU STUPID NEKO!" I growled

Somewhere in the crowd someone mumbled "uh oh the monster's awake…"

I saw all the color drain from happy as he realized that I was awake. "LUCY!" he cried weakly "you're awake…I was SO WORRIED because you and Natsu weren't waking up and-"

"DON"T YOU LIE TO ME YOU STUPID CAT!" I interrupted sending him flying behind Erza.

Erza stepped forward and explained "Actually Lucy, He's not lying. I came in with the first group and we all tried waking you up but it was no use."

"Ahh! FIRST group!? Exactly how many groups were there?" ugh! I can feel my face burning of embarrassment and frustration.

"This is like the sixth group. Stupid hot head needs to stop being so lazy." Gray replied not wearing clothes.

I wanted to faint six groups saw me and Natsu asleep together oh god why!?

Juvia eyed Gray "Gray-sama put some clothes on!"

When Gray gasped and ran to put some clothes on Natsu finally woke up grumbling. Everyone held their breath waiting to see his reaction. The pink haired salamander opened his eyes in confusion staring at everybody and then looked down on me.

_Oh god Natsu can't you see how bad this LOOKS!? _

Then a look of realization hit him; he was on top of me and everyone was in the room.

"GAH!" he gave that look of embarrassment and quickly scrambled to get off me tripping off the bed causing everyone to laugh.

That's when I felt totally humiliated when Mira came in scolding everybody.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves for going inside Lucy's house invading her privacy that's just unforgiveable. OUT! All of you!"

Everyone ran out of the room terrified of what Mira might do. As soon as Mira appeared satisfied that everyone had left she went back to being her smiling self.

"Have fun you too and try NOT to attract attention next time." She giggled closing the door behind our leaving me and Natsu alone.

I looked down to where Natsu lay on the floor unconscious from hitting his head on the floor. Quickly I picked him up and set him down on the bed trying to wake him up.

He groaned "Lucy?"

"Yeah?" I answered

"Was I dreaming or did the…never mind" he quickly decided not to ask as if he convinced himself it didn't happen. I sighed

"Yeah, Natsu…It wasn't a dream." He got up quickly and was literally on fire and he walked towards the door upset.

"That stupid Gray," he growled "Stupid bastard who does he think _he_ is calling lazy!" He ran out the door leaving me there standing dumbstruck.

Seriously! "Are you kidding me? THAT'S what you're worried about!?" I called after him and fell on my bed exhausted.

_This is DEFINITELY going to be the talk of the guild for a long time._

There's no way I'm going to be able to tell him now! I groaned frustrated I waited for so long to tell him how I feel and then THIS happens?

Tears were threatening to come out as I lay down. I was suddenly so…tired…and I fell asleep wishing that I could forget my feelings for him or that they would go away.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I Just wanted to give a shout out to **XxmidnightssexynessxX** and **ClumsyMustache**for being so kind as to leave a review! It's greatly appreciated! They are also some amazing writers you should check out! xD their stories are amazing!((: And thank you to all my silent readers and followers of this story! Kyaa I'm so happy you enjoyed the story and I hope you continue reading! :3 Enjoy!

P.S. I made this EXTRA long to make up for Chapter 2 last week! Please feel free to

**REVIEW (_Inspires me to write!) _**

**FOLLOW _(Much appreciated!)_**

**WRITE** to me about any questions, comment or concerns about my story! Thank you!((:

"Luuuucyy!" I hear Natsu call after me. My head was spinning after being woken up from my nap.

"Mm what is it Natsu?" I asked, he held out a paper waiting for me to read it. I rubbed sleep out of my eyes trying to get them to focus on the writing.

I reread the paper trying to make some sense out of what exactly the job is.

**The Eye of the Mummy**

**Reward: 140,000 jewels**

_For serious problem solvers ONLY please reach me, Daniel Munel, at the contact info below. _

There was no description of what exactly the job was…The Eye of the Mummy? What kind of job title IS that!? "Natsu are you sure this isn't some kind of prank?" The pink haired guy looked over at me and shook his head.

"Mira said that it appeared this morning, she can't remember exactly who came in, but she said it was in the records and everything." Natsu answered "So what do you say!?"

I smiled at his enthusiasm and sighed in defeat "okay fine, when do we leave?"

He smiled his toothy grin "Today."

As happy as he appeared to be I couldn't shake off this bad feeling. Maybe it's the fact that tomorrow I'll be confessing my true feelings towards him.

_YEAH! That's got to be it…_ I reassured myself as I headed towards the bathroom to get ready.

_It's just my nerves…this time tomorrow Natsu will know my true feelings for him._

It was hot and tiring walking around in the desert of Kiru. After walking what felt like hours I called my Horologium Spirit to help me with this extremely long adventure.

"If you were just going to spend all your time in that clock of yours why even bother coming along?" Natsu complained looking towards me annoyed.

_For those of you who don't already know about my Horologium spirit, he's a clock, who I always call to carry me inside him whenever I can't stand the current conditions outside. While I'm inside, others cannot hear me therefore the clock speaks everything I say out loud._

"If I recalled correctly it was YOU who woke ME up from my nap to go on this mission in the first place!' she says." The clock tells Natsu and Happy. "And besides," the clock continued for me "it's really hot out there!' she says."

The pink haired salamander rolled his eyes at my comment and answered back

"Well, what about me and Happy? You don't think we're tired and hot? I said." He mocked the clock. I stayed quiet not even going to bother to mention his motion sickness. I sighed and we just continued on. I felt so relax and cool inside here I started falling asleep and barely heard a beeping noise.

_Oh no! My time can't be up already!_

"I'm afraid my time is up, until next time..." the clock's voice slowly fainted away. I fell on the scorching sand and groaned in pain. I could feel a trickle of sand go inside my pants and shirt.

"You could have at least given me a two minute warning, or something!" I shrieked, as I tried shaking the sand off of me. I hear Natsu call my name and suddenly get cut off. I looked up to see him and Happy with blown up cheeks and then they burst into laughter.

"Lucy…you looked…so…fun…funny…" he exclaimed in between laughs. That's when Happy decided to open his big mouth too,

"Yeah Lucy," the blue exceed chuckled and then composed himself a little better "this is no time for your horrible dancing techniques, yeesh, can't you take this mission more seriously?" I could feel my whole body heat up with rage as I yelled,

"Oh, and like you're the one to talk, you two are always so childish!" I crossed my arms and continued walking "and don't think I forgot what you DID this morning you stupid cat!" I fumed. Just the thought of Happy showing all those people my house for them to see me and Natsu asleep on the bed made me blush and get so upset. How am I going to face everyone when we get back? I continued pondering on my thoughts when I heard Natsu and Happy call my name again.

_Hmh! They better are calling me to apologize! _

"Yes?" I called back feeling pretty smug.

"You're going the wrong way!" Natsu yelled, leaving me dumbstruck. I looked over to see that there was a long distance between us. My eyes felt like they were bulging out of their sockets and I could feel a sweat drop at the corner of my head.

_How did I get so far!? Why didn't they tell me sooner?! _

"efbeyhdeydSOFARueygdgebcdHOWdhyeerhe" I mumbled nonsense and suddenly started to feel so dizzy. I could hear Natsu and Happy call my name…each time dimmer than the last. My legs gave out on me and my body collapsed. Before I even reached the ground everything went black…

_Natsu…_

I could feel something soft and wet on my forehead, like a cloth, and hear a distant voice, barely recognizable but full of anticipation.

"We were too far from home, so I decided to bring her here as quickly as possible. You said she'd be okay right?" the voice asked. I hear footsteps walk close towards me followed by a deep gentle voice.

"I see, well, she should be ready to wake up soon enough." The gentle voice assured.

I wanted so badly to open my eyes but they felt so heavy…

_C'mon open up! Why can't I wake up!? _

"So, Natsu is it?" the voice questioned, "Tell me, what you and your friend are doing this far out in the desert of Kiru, if you don't mind my asking of course." I could hear the concern in his voice…along with something I couldn't exactly make out. And by the tone of Natsu's voice when he speaks again I could tell he sensed it too.

"We're on a job." Natsu said with what sounded like a threatening tone. The guy took a hint and quietly respected Natsu's wishes and let it go.

"She really is a pretty girl, I bet guys go crazy over her all the time back at home huh?" the voice asked.

"Are you trying to hit on her or something!?" Natsu growled. The sharpn tone in his voice startled me. I could feel tension rise in the room when the voice chuckled breaking the silence quickly responded,

"No not at all! I was simply saying you are one lucky guy to have such a beautiful girl like that in your arms." The voice answered. There it was again…a hint of something weird in his voice. There was still a bit of tension in the room,

"Her…" Natsu simply stated. In that one word I felt a million of things, admiration, happiness, and I don't know if it was just me but I could have sworn love too…

The guy sounded confused by Natsu's comment. "I beg your pardon?"

"Lucy is a person…NOT a THAT… a HER." Natsu sounded annoyed and frustrated and I'm assuming the guy noticed his mistake,

"You're right. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. You are one lucky guy to have such a beautiful girl like _her_," he corrected himself. "I see she's also very lucky to have such a…_respectful_ man like you."

And with that the tension died down completely

"Yeah, she really is amazing." I could almost hear the smile when he said that!

_What does this mean!? Oh my gosh, does this mean he- no. don't get ahead of yourself Lucy…don't get your hopes up._

But still, I was astounded by the admiration in his voice when he talked about me…it made me so...happy!

"But she can be pretty weird at times too." He added

_WEIRD!? Okay, I think I heard enough. Damn, he couldn't stop talking at me being amazing? T-T *sigh* oh well._

I sighed and started to move my hand…

"Lucy!" I heard Happy and Natsu shout with excitement. My heart fluttered when I felt a soft and warm hand take a hold of mine.

"Natsu?" I opened my eyes, blurry images coming forth. My eyes came in contact with soft blue ones.

_Since when did Natsu…_

I jumped up at the sight of this complete handsome stranger._ Where's Natsu?_

"Kya! You're not Natsu!" I screeched, I grabbed the quickest thing next to me and whacked him across the face with it. As soon as he fell to the ground KO'd I saw a fluff of pink hair suddenly towards me and tackle me on the…bed?

"Lucy! You finally woke up!" Natsu whispered in my ear sending shivers through my spine. He had a strong grip around my waist making my stomach flutter with butterflies. He let go,

_Sadly too soon_

And gave me his toothy grin as he said "I'm glad you're okay. We were so worried about you!"

I looked over towards Happy when I saw an annoying smirk across that blue exceeds face. "Hey, don't be doing funny business here! If you needed privacy just say so!" We looked at him confused until we looked at the position we were in and how bad it looked. We both jumped away from one another blushing when Happy rolled his eyes in amusement and said "Ahh! Natsuuu! What are we going to do about the doctor Lucy knocked out!?"

Both Natsu and I turned our gazes toward the KO'd body before us…

"Luce, why DID you knock out the doctor?" Natsu exasperated,

"Do..doc..doctor!?" I squeaked, on the inside I was really terrified. I quickly picked him up and put him on the bed. "What do we do!? Is there another doctor?" I asked hopeful

Natsu and Happy simultaneously shook their heads no making me sweat drop when we hear a groan. I turned to see the doctor getting up rubbing his head. "It's okay, I'm fine, glad to see you doing better." I was so happy I didn't injure him too badly and quickly went to his side on my knees bowing

"GOMENASAI!" I whined, feeling absolutely horrible I hit this kind doctor with a silver tray. He stood me up and smiled,

"that's quite alright."

I smiled politely at him and asked him how much we owed him for helping me.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing at all." He smiled I looked at him confused.

"but theres got to be something we can give you in return." I insisted.

When he declined I felt so horrible.

"Do you know where we can find Daniel Munel?" Natsu asked,

The doctor appeared shocked by his request and gave Natsu a smile.

"I see, are you two the ones who accepted the request?" The doctor asked,

Natsu looked at him as though he was trying to be careful with every word he said. "So, I take it you know where he is?"

The doctor nodded and replied "You're looking at him."

This took me by surprise. I just totally beat up the guy we're working for! Kya! I just want to crawl under a rock about now.

"I'm so glad you two came all this way for the job, come follow me."

Natsu and I gave each other a glance and followed the black haired man deeper into his house. The feeling of doubt still lingered on my mind. I don't know why? Doctor Munel seemed so kind and very handsome. And with that thought I brushed it aside almost to be _forgotten._


	4. Eye of The Mummy

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I know what you're thinking! _oh my goodness! she ACTUALLY posted TWO chapters o: _hehe yes! I did! There's a little bit just a teeeeeeny bit of Nalu moments. GOMENASAI! You'll understand why when you read below!(: Enjoy! I apologize ahead of time that its not as long as chapter 3, but this is how long I'm planning on writing each chapter sometimes, _sometimes_ when I can't stop myself I'll write more mehehe! Please feel free to

**REVIEW (****_Inspires_**** me to write)**

**FOLLOW (****_Much appreciated!)_**

Or even

**Write **to me about any questions comments or concerns about this story! ((: Thank you!

Daniel led us to his backyard where there was a small room separate from his house. It looked run down and never used. We walked in right behind him. It was dark inside and very cold. I heard Daniel walk over towards something and then a flick was heard.

He lighted a couple candles and handed them to us. Daniel walked over to lock the door we came through and we continued following him. He stopped in the corner of the room and lifted a mat and to my surprise I could see a door to the bottom of the floor. He lifted some sort of chain and grunted as he lifted the squeaking door. "Follow me, and watch your step" he said roughly, walking down the stairs.

I was about to step through next when I feel an arm stopping me from entering. I looked up to see Natsu, "I'll go first, stay close to me okay?" he sounded so confident so I nodded, he whispered something else in my ear I couldn't quite make out but before I could ask him he headed down the steps so I followed him and stayed close by his side.

We walked down so many flights of stairs and if it were possible the room felt like it was getting darker and darker the farther we walked down.

"So um, what is this job exactly…?" I did my best not to stutter. Honestly I felt pretty scared, even with Natsu by my side. My heart dropped when I didn't hear a response…

_Was he still there!?_

After a minute I heard the black-haired man speak startling me, "That's right I gave a pretty vague description of the job didn't I? Well you may have not noticed but this town…the people don't exactly…how can I put this?"

Natsu interrupted "they don't have a good memory." I was surprised by the sadness in Natsu's voice. We finally reached the bottom of the stairs it was pitch black down here. Suddenly the candles blew out and bloody screams were heard… desperate cries for help. I winced and felt what I hoped was Natsu intertwine our hands together. This small gesture just made me more scared…

I heard another door open from the corner of my eye that led to a brightly lit room. "Yes, they do not have a good memory. They are all under the spell of an ancient Egyptian curse called _Eye of the Mummy_."

I was horrified when I walked into the room to see images come on a lacrima vision.

_I hadn't seen one since the Magic Games…._

There were images of people crying…fire ablaze on homes…people…children. My stomach churned at the one of a boy crying frantically for his mother…only to find her screaming on fire. I closed my eyes no longer able to withstand the violence shown to me.

"They have no idea…how much pain we've endured…the loved ones we lost…the memories all seemed to have been…wiped away." Daniel teared up and turned off the lacrima vision and collapsed on the floor in tears. "I keep looking…for something…anything to tell me what might have happened. After years of researching I came across something called Eye of the Mummy. The story behind it…is exactly what happened to our to-" Daniel was cut off all of a sudden.

I looked up to see him just looking dazed.

Natsu broke the silence. "What exactly is this curse?"

"Many years ago before this happened, a leader of our town Kuri had passed away, it was a horrible death…" He went into detail of how the Three witches of the dark had tricked them into believing that they could cure their beloved said he is to not be bothered for until the third day at sunrise and if they came a moment sooner he would pass away. After three days they discovered their king had passed and they found him his right eye was missing and the witches were long gone.

They had buried his right eye somewhere in town and cursed it to come at midnight every July on the 29th. On that fateful day the eye would come up with the spirit of a demon killing innocent lives and destroying the memories of those who survive.

"I was away from home at the time…my mother was gone and my father couldn't remember anything…not even me." He held in the tears and continued.

I put a hand on his shoulder "That must have been so hard on you…" Happy cried giving the man a hug.

"I pray that you two could find the eye and destroy it, once you do, the memory of this town will come back."

"You can count on us!" I said at the same time happy and Natsu said

"Aye Sir!" -Happy

"I'm fired up!" –Natsu

Daniel looked over towards us and smiled. "I knew I could count on FairyTail. The eye of the mummy is inside a cave not too far from town. Beware, for I do not know what lies inside…"

We nodded as Daniel led us out of the room back upstairs towards the separate room.

_I was not happy to go back through the pitch black darkness, especially when I noticed how musty, and damp the place was…well it was underground…strange. _

Once again I felt that thought slip through my mind and gave it no notice…however when we finally reached the top and went outside…it was then when I noticed something that made my heart skip a beat. It's something that I shouldn't even think about while on a mission like this. But I couldn't help it. Night has befallen around us and the stars came out shining so brightly. I looked over to Natsu who was also staring at the night sky. He caught me staring at him and gave me a toothy grin. I looked down embarrassed that I got caught when I noticed his hand was still entangled with mine.

"Is something wrong Lucy?" He asked. I couldn't help but notice the desperation in his voice…almost like he was hoping there was something wrong or that I've noticed something. But, what exactly I don't know. The thought itched my mind for a second but then I let it go and smiled at our hands and then at him.

"No, nothings wrong at all."

And with that we both stared into the night sky.

_The night time is so nice…an pretty. Tomorrows a new day…why do I get the feeling that I'm forgetting something…Oh no! TOMORROW! I'm supposed to tell Natsu I like him! *mentally groans* Kyaa! But we're on a mission, I didn't think it would take long and now…no. I cannot distract him. I'm going to have to tell him afterwards…or better yet on the way home! Yeah! Hopefully Mirajane doesn't get too upset with me._

"Well its night already. You two are welcome to stay in my home for the night and can get started in the morning." Docter Munel smiled.

"Any chance you know a place we can eat first?" Natsu asked

Once again shocking me by how kindly and respectfully he said it…what has gotten into him?

"yeah!" Happy chirped in "I'm starving."

They both looked down at their poor stomachs growling in agreement.

I smiled and chuckled at the both of them…_boy, this is going to be a looong night. I can already tell._

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I hope you all found this chapter interesting! I know there weren't too many NALU moments for this week's two chapters but I had to get the information out, the details, and the feel of the story you know? Next chapter I promise you is going to have PLENTY of it…maybe…I don't know we'll see. ((: Thanks again for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

────( )( )( )────( )( )( ) _ **ɪƒ ƴσυ'ʀє αʟσηє,**  
──( )██████( )( )██████( ) **ɪ'ʟʟ ɓє ƴσυʀ ѕɧα∂σѡ.**  
─( )████████( )████████( ) **ɪƒ ƴσυ ѡαηт тσ cʀƴ,**  
─( )██████████████████( ) **ɪ'ʟʟ ɓє ƴσυʀ ѕɧσυʟ∂єʀ.**  
──( )████████████████( ) **ɪƒ ƴσυ ѡαηт α ɧυɢ,**  
────( )████████████( ) _ **ɪ'ʟʟ ɓє ƴσυʀ ρɪʟʟσѡ.**  
──────( )████████( ) **ɪƒ ƴσυ ηєє∂ тσ ɓє ɧαρρƴ,**  
────────( )████( ) _ **ɪ'ʟʟ ɓє ƴσυʀ ѕɱɪʟє.**  
─────────( )██( ) **ɓυт αηƴтɪɱє ƴσυ ηєє∂ α ƒʀɪєη∂,**  
───────────( ) _ **ɪ'ʟʟ ʝυѕт ɓє ɱє**.

↑ Cute right!? Found it on this site /text-art/ Pretty awesome! Might use this from now on but next time I'll put in my own lyrics etc.

Honestly guys, I haven't been feeling well so I don't know if I'm going to post the second chapter. I'm so worried about my scholarship): I have no way of contacting my stupid school so they can transfer my money over to the college and if I don't pay for my classes by tomorrow they're dropping me from those classes and I'll have to wait till winter but I have to use my scholarship by October. GAH! I hate real-life right now TT-TT anyways even though I'm depressed blah, blah I POSTED Just for all of you! ((: I'll see if I will post later...its actually around 6:30 in the morning where I'm at right now...didn't sleep at all last night because of that stupid problem! )': **WISH ME LUCK YOU GUYS! MY LIFE DEPENDS ON THIS!** T-T. _Thank you_ for choosing to read my story please feel free to

**REVIEW** _(Inspires me to write)_

**FOLLOW** _(Much appreciated)_

**WRITE** _to me about any questions, comment or concerns about my story! Thank you!((:_

After Natsu, Happy, and I ate over at Mary Ann's we started heading back towards the house of Dr. Munel. I tried talking to Natsu asking what it was he whispered to me before we went in the secret entrance of that separate room but he just changed the subject.

_Maybe he forgot…yeah, that could be it so maybe it wasn't that important._

The sky was still wonderfully lit with shining stars.

"Look Natsu!" I cried linking his arm with mine holding on tightly as I pointed in the sky. Natsu looked everywhere not noticing my arm and where it was pointing.

"What! Where?" He asked, I put my hand down from pointing at the sky and lifted his chin up so he could see it.

"There are lots of shooting stars out tonight! Quick, make a wish." I whispered as I closed my eyes making my wish.

"I wish for lots and lots of fish!" Happy cheered. I gave him an angry look for interrupting when I was trying to make a wish.

"Baka! You're not supposed to say your wish out loud or it won't come true!" I hissed.

"Well how else am I supposed to do it?" the blue cat asked.

I smiled "Easy, you close your eyes like this and you make the wish inside you with all your heart! Almost...telepathically"

_I wish…for happiness. No matter what happens when I tell Natsu, I want everything to turn out okay and not weird._

"That's probably why you always look so weird Lucy. You make too many wishes!" He chuckled.

I Lucy kicked him, all my patience was gone. Then I looked over to Natsu and saw that he had his eyes closed.

_I wonder what his heart is wishing so hard for…_

Natsu opened his eyes and looked back at me smiling his toothy grin. I looked away embarrassed I got caught staring.

_I need to stop making that a habit before he thinks I'm weird…oh right weird-ER._

The memory of what Natsu and Dr. Munel were talking about when I was "unconscious" came up.

We finally reached the house and headed inside with Dr. Munel waiting in the kitchen drinking a glass of…wine I think.

"Oh great you're back! I hope you all enjoyed a nice meal." He smiled.

We all nodded as he continued. "Um, unfortunately I only have one extra bedroom but I do have a couch if one of you would prefer not sleeping in the same bed."

_…same…bed…kya this is not good. I can seriously feel my cheeks burning red._

They all turned towards me…staring….

"Kya, uh…WH-why are you all staring at _me_?"

_Damn it maybe they _can_ see me blushing._

"Because Natsu was asking you if you wanted him to sleep on the bed with you so you won't be cold again." Happy chuckled with blown up cheeks trying not to laugh.

Now I know I was blushing! "N-NO! Th-that won't be necessary Natsu I'll be f-fine!" Damn my stupid stuttering!

He gave me his _you're so weird_ look and shrugged his shoulders giving me a slight smile and said "okay, if you need me," he grabbed the pillow and blanket supplied to us and plopped on the couch "I'll be right here." He yawned drifting to sleep. Happy started floating over to Natsu softly landing on the pink fluff of hair snoozing.

I sighed, thanking Dr. Munel for letting us stay and headed to the room I'd be sleeping in.

Inside was a small room with a closet, a bathroom, bed and desk. I closed the door and sat on the bed looking out the window. I just wasn't tired yet.

I looked over to see the bag Natsu was carrying and saw that some of his and my clothes were inside.

_Well, since I'm not tired…it was a long trip and God knows I need one right now so I may as well take a quick shower. _

This time I made sure to grab my clothes along with my towel and headed to the bathroom.

It was only a shower head so even if I wanted to take a bath, I couldn't. I admit I was a little disappointed in myself for telling Natsu that I was fine. I really did want to sleep in the same bed as him and feel his warmth and

_What am I thinking!? No it's a bad idea._

I couldn't stand to be alone with my thoughts anymore. Quickly I cleaned up and got out of the shower and changed.

I went over back to the bed by the window and stared out into the night sky…It was so beautiful.

_I hope my wish comes true when I tell him… I wonder how he'll take it…_

I hugged my knees and just rested my head on them.

_What to do?_

I looked over to the nightstand and stared at the clock reading 1:30. I sighed as I got up to turn off the lights ducking under my covers. Maybe if I close my eyes sleep will creep on over.

I felt a cold breeze over on my right and went deeper into my covers for warmth. I heard what sounded like footsteps creaking and jumped up wide awake.

"Hello?" I asked, but no one replied… just silence and an open door

_Strange I could have sworn I closed that door last night._

I slowly got up to go close it when the footsteps started again but it sounded like it was coming from…behind me! Quickly I turn around ready to fend anybody off but again no one was there and the noises stopped.

_Gah! This is creeping me out. _

I grabbed the pillow off the bed and headed over to the living room where Natsu and happy were soundly sleeping away on the couch. There was just barely enough room for me to sleep right next to him. Quietly I place the blanket over him and set my pillow on the floor just in case I fall off and place myself closer to him away from the edge.

My head lay on his chest and I had an arm over his stomach to hold on so I don't fall and placed the blanket over myself as well. Suddenly Natsu rolls over and I squeak afraid that he'll crush me under again when surprisingly he holds my waist tighter to him.

"I told you, you'd get cold." He whispered sleepily. His voice sounded so deep and husky when he was sleepy! :D*smiles*

Not waiting for a reply he calmly fell asleep and hearing his breathing relaxed me and slowly I finally fell asleep.


End file.
